Firsts
by allyouneedis
Summary: Blaine wants it, bad, but he's not sure if Kurt is ready. A little three-shot depicting Klaine's evolving sex life. Warnings: Do I really need to say it? It's rated M... there is going to be hot dirty boy smut... that is all.
1. Second Base

**Warnings: Do I really need to say it? It's rated M... there is going to be hot dirty boy smut... that is all.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was breathing heavily, arching his back against the pleasure coursing through his veins. He thought about Kurt's pale, slender neck that he wished he could mark as his own. He thought about Kurt's full, round ass and how amazing it looked in his ungodly tight jeans today. The way Kurt's hips move. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he recalled the fluid gyrations of Kurt's hips the other day in booty camp. Blaine had instantly gotten hard, and had to excuse himself from the room. Puck, Mercedes, and Mike had given him knowing looks. Mr. Schue, Finn, and, dammit, Kurt had been completely oblivious.<p>

He thought about Kurt's full, delicious lips. He thought back to a couple hours ago, when he had left Kurt's house. Those lips, pulling at his own lips, grazing across his jaw, whispering thisclose to his ear "I'll see you tomorrow". Right now he was imagining those lips in place of his hand, moving up and down on his cock. He could picture Kurt's cheeks hollowing as he sucked against Blaine's length. Kurt's eyes, those deep, soulful eyes, looking up at Blaine with a combination of innocence and sexy as he did it.

Blaine arched his back again, picking up the pace. He was close, so close. He brought up one more memory; this one was his favourite. Sitting across from Kurt as he talked about his trip to Nationals. The sudden, profound realization. The words spilling from Blaine's mouth: "I love you". The slight look of surprise, then the same realization in Kurt's eyes: "I love you, too". With a strangled moan Blaine came into his hand.

* * *

><p>Blaine had never considered himself to be over-sexualized. He considered himself an average teenage boy, with average desires and an average appetite. It wasn't until Kurt, his definitely under-sexualized but super-sexy boyfriend, came along that he began having issues with his libido. It was all Blaine could think about now. He used to think Kurt's outfits were cute; now he could only think they would look much better on his floor. He used to like listening to Kurt talk; now he loved watching his sexy lips move and imagine them in other places. He used to be satisfied with kissing, holding hands, feathery touches over clothing; now he wanted, craved, <em>needed<em> more.

But Kurt seemed to be happy with where they were, physically, right now, and Blaine was not going to push him into anything he was uncomfortable with, even if the list of things Kurt was uncomfortable with was a mile long. Every time Blaine tried to test the waters, to see how far Kurt would let him go, he got stopped dead in his tracks. No, he wouldn't cross the line, but God dammit it was hard sometimes. Like right now.

Blaine was lying on Kurt's bed thinking about his homework. It never worked for long, but it delayed the inevitable. Kurt was on lying on his side next to Blaine with one leg draped over Blaine's, one hand was separating the gelled curls in his hair, the other was fluttering softly on Blaine's hip just above the waistband of his pants. He was teasing Blaine's mouth with his tongue, occasionally nibbling on his lower lip. Everything was going fine until Kurt's fingers moved from the bone of Blaine's hip to the soft flesh of his lower abdomen. Suddenly thinking about trigonometry wasn't sufficient, and Blaine felt his arousal stirring. Blaine went for keep-your-pants-on strategy number one: take control. He tried to roll onto his side and cause Kurt to lie back, but his plan backfired. Kurt splayed his hand on his abdomen to hold him down, and Blaine had to bite back a moan.

"You always take control," Kurt observed. That was because if he was in control of Kurt, he was in control of his own primal responses, but he couldn't tell Kurt that. "It's my turn." Kurt went in for a deeper kiss, making small circles with his hand. Blaine was feeling things lower down tightening up, time to move to strategy number two: avoidance.

"Umm, I have to go to the bathroom," he lied.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "You just came back from the bathroom."

Right. Because Kurt had been practicing his hip gyrations. "I, uh... I drank a lot of water today."

"Are you feeling okay?" Kurt looked concerned, and leaned more into Blaine. "Excessive thirst and urination are warning signs for diabetes."

"I don't have diabetes, Kurt." Blaine was starting to get worried. He didn't have a strategy number three, because number two had never failed.

"You've been avoiding me a lot lately," Kurt said, pressing in more, "is there something you're not telling me? If it's not diabetes, then what is it?"

Okay, maybe Blaine was using strategy number two a little too often, but if Kurt wasn't so damn sexy _all the fucking time _he wouldn't have to. "I'm not sick, I'm fine." His voice was coming out strangled, though, and he knew that would just make Kurt worry more.

"Blaine—". Blaine jerked his hips and couldn't hold back a moan as Kurt's hips brushed against his erection. "Ohmygod, are you okay, where does it hurt?"

"I'm not hurt," Blaine hissed through his teeth.

"Then wha—" Kurt had been looking over Blaine's body for some sort of injury, and his eyes finally rested on the conspicuous bulge in Blaine's pants. "Oh..." His eyes widened as he took in Blaine's state. "Oohhh." Kurt pulled away, blushing furiously. "Sorry."

Dammit. He didn't want Kurt to be sorry for anything; it wasn't his fault he was so fucking sexy when he didn't try to be. Especially when he blushed. Shit. "Umm, yeah, I'll just..." Just what? _Yeah, Kurt, I'm just gonna go into your bathroom so I can rub one off to the thought of you touching me. That cool?_ Blaine sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, turning his back to Kurt. His embarrassment and Kurt's obvious disinterest were helping to quell the pressure in his loins.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was quiet, meek, and Blaine felt his finger tips tentatively touch his shoulder. "Is... is that... because of me?"

Blaine wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the question, but he didn't. "Yes, Kurt."

"Oh."

Blaine sighed, and rubbed his face. "I should—do you want me to leave? I should leave." He started to stand, but Kurt's hand pulled him back down onto the bed.

"Please don't."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. His eyes were still wide, and they held a mix of emotions. Blaine saw curiosity, fear, and was that arousal? He tried not to get his hopes up. "Kurt." The single syllable was full of raw desire and Kurt gulped. Was he ready for this?

"I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, I'll help you. We only need to go as far as you are comfortable with. I promise."

A few long seconds that felt like hours ticked by, as Blaine watched desire and panic warring in Kurt's eyes. "C-can I touch you?" he finally whispered.

Oh good god. This is what Blaine had been waiting for forever, but he knew that if Kurt touched him right now, he would be done in a matter of seconds. Blaine shook his head. "If you touch me I'll lose control," he explained softly. Kurt nodded in understanding, but he looked hurt. "Can I touch you?"

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded slowly. Blaine turned to kneel on the bed beside Kurt and directed him to lie down. He grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him deeply, hungrily, and Kurt responded in kind. The shorter boy took one hand from his boyfriend's face and trailed it down his neck, feeling Kurt's pulse jump rapidly. He continued down, slowly travelling across Kurt's chest and abdomen before resting briefly on his hip. Blaine changed his position slightly, so that his knee was in between Kurt's legs. As they continued kissing, the hand at Kurt's waist gently tugged them hem of his shirt out of his waistband. Kurt stiffened, but didn't pull away, and Blaine took that as a good sign. He slowly slid his hand under the material and they both sighed as he touched the smooth skin of Kurt's hip. Blaine made small circles with his hand, not wanting to move too fast. When he felt that Kurt was ready, he pulled away and looked down at his boyfriend. His lips were red and swollen, his eyes were dilated, his breathing was deep and heavy, and Blaine could see the pulse jumping on his neck. Fuck, he was sexy. "Kurt, can I take off your shirt?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly and sat up to facilitate the removal, then lay back again, bare skinned. Blaine took a moment to just stare at the beautiful expanse of pale skin that was laid out before him, then he captured Kurt's lips with his own once more. His hand moved up and down Kurt's side, causing him to shudder. He skimmed his hand across Kurt's taut abdomen, then up to his chest. Blaine pulled his mouth away from Kurt's to lay wet kisses across Kurt's jaw and down his neck. He chose a spot where neck met shoulder and took the sensitive skin gently between his teeth. Kurt gasped and fisted his hands in Blaine's hair, causing Blaine to hiss. He had to hold back the urge to thrust his hips into Kurt's leg for some much needed friction; he didn't think Kurt was ready for that.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt cried, pulling his hands away quickly.

"No, don't be sorry," Blaine growled in his ear, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine, "I liked it."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, do it again." Blaine felt that if he encouraged Kurt's actions he would be more likely to try different things; that, and the fact that he really did like it, a lot. Kurt did as he was told, reaching up and tangling his long fingers in Blaine's curls, tugging slightly harder than before. Blaine moaned, burying his face into Kurt's neck. He continued to lick and suck at the spot on Kurt's neck, then took a chance and slid his palm over one of Kurt's sensitive nipples, feeling it harden at his touch. With his eyes closed, Kurt gasped and arched his back, pressing his chest into Blaine's hand. Satisfied with the response, Blaine started another trail of wet kisses from Kurt's neck down his chest and to the opposite nipple. He licked the little bud of flesh and blew on it lightly and Kurt moaned, pulling on Blaine's hair again. Blaine growled and nipped the bundle of nerves.

"Blaine." The wanton way Kurt breathed his name pushed him over the edge and he couldn't resist rutting into Kurt's leg. Kurt's eyes flew wide open and he stared at Blaine, shocked.

"Sorry." He rolled off of Kurt and flopped down beside him, panting hard, shaking._ Shit, slow down, Anderson._ _Keep it together, or he'll kick you out of bed._

"Blaine." It was no more than a whisper.

He looked over to see lust-filled blue eyes looking at him. "Don't be sorry," Kurt repeated Blaine's earlier words, "I liked it."

Blaine growled and rolled back over, placing his knee back between Kurt's legs; he could feel the boy's erection pressing against his leg and Kurt groaned, closing his eyes. "Kurt." Blaine waited until Kurt's eyes opened and met his. He needed to make sure Kurt understood what was about to happen. "If I start this, I won't be able to stop."

Kurt simply nodded eagerly, reaching up to lace his fingers around Blaine's neck to pull him down for a kiss. As their lips met, Blaine thrust his hips into Kurt's and swallowed his moans. Kurt started bucking his hips up against Blaine, and for a few moments their thrusts were awkward and clumsy until they finally fell into a rhythm. Their kiss was harsher, more urgent than any they had shared before. Kurt's hands slid up the back of Blaine's shirt and back down again, nails dragging across skin. Blaine cried out and threw his head back, thrusting into Kurt with more force.

"Sor—"

"Don't!" Blaine covers Kurt's mouth with his again to quell any further apologies. Their thrusting becomes harder and faster, falling out of rhythm into rough, desperate movements, until finally Kurt cried out, shuddering beneath Blaine. Watching Kurt come undone like that was the last straw for Blaine, and after one final thrust he is riding out his own orgasm. After a moment of boneless silence, Blaine rolled off of Kurt and pulled him close, nuzzling into the back of his neck.

"Blaine."

"Mhmm?"

"That was amazing."

"Mhmm." Blaine is about to doze off when Kurt speaks again.

"Blaine."

"Mhmm?"

"I have cum in my pants."

Blaine laughs into the back of Kurt's head, his breath causing Kurt's hair to fluff up. "Let's go get cleaned up."

Five minutes later they were cuddled up in bed again, with the taller boy little spoon to Blaine's big spoon. "Thank you, Blaine."

"No. Thank you."

"I don't feel much like a baby penguin anymore."

Blaine chuckled. "You were never a baby penguin to me."


	2. Third Base

Kurt had _the_ best boyfriend in the world, he was sure of it. He was charming and dapper, with a brilliant smile, and the most amazing hair, that Kurt recently discovered he enjoyed pulling on. Blaine was always the perfect gentleman; well, he was, until a week ago, when he showed Kurt that there was more to sexy than the touch of the fingertips. A lot more. And while that first time was hot, dirty, and desperate, Blaine had more recently shown him that they didn't have to throw romance completely out the window. He had lit candles, played romantic music, and held Kurt straddling his lap. They rocked together gently, sharing tender kisses and light touches, until they both came together.

In most ways, Blaine still was the perfect gentleman. After that time, he never pushed Kurt's boundaries, physically, which was to say that he never tried to go any further than that. To be honest, Kurt was getting kind of tired of it. Before last week, Kurt had been perfectly happy to stick with the making out and light petting, but after Blaine showed him what it could be like, he wanted more. He was just too scared to ask for it. Not that he wasn't enjoying this; no, he was enjoying this immensely. He just wished he didn't have to ruin so many pairs of underwear.

He sighed as he tossed yet another pair in the trash, as usual thankful that he had his own bathroom and dealt with his own garbage. He couldn't imagine having that awkward conversation with Carole. He cleaned himself up quickly, knowing that Blaine was waiting outside to clean himself off. After changing into new underwear and pants, and fixing his hair slightly, he walked out the door into his bedroom. Blaine still had the goofy smile and hazy eyes that he always had after, and he kissed him softly on his way by. "Hey, you wanna find the part in the movie where we... got distracted?" Blaine asked, as he walked in to the bathroom.

Kurt did as Blaine asked, and when he was done in the bathroom Blaine cuddled up beside Kurt, both bare from the waist up, on the bed and they continued the movie. Kurt rested his head on the front of Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine was resting his cheek on Kurt's head. His hand was rubbing Kurt's thigh, and Kurt found himself being distracted yet again. Is this what life was like after you became sexually active? They hadn't even had sex yet, and Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it. Blaine had to stop distracting him, he liked this movie. What movie were they watching again? "Blaine." Kurt put a hand on Blaine's to halt the sensual stroking.

"Sorry." Blaine pulled his hand away quickly.

Kurt sighed; there he went, misinterpreting Kurt's actions again. He paused the movie and turned to face Blaine. "Why do you keep apologizing for everything?"

"I don't want to push you into anything."

"Blaine, you're not pushing me into anything. You're not even nudging me. You... You..."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's eloquence.

"You show me... this stuff... then you just... stop..." Kurt tried hard not to, but he knew he was blushing.

Blaine was still confused. Dammit, was he really going to force him to say it?

"Iwantmore."

"Oh." He finally got it. His eyes darkened with lust and he moved towards Kurt. "Oh." There was that low, growly voice that sent shivers down Kurt's spine. "Why didn't you just say so?" Blaine moved his hand back to Kurt's thigh, moving it more to the inner thigh, and higher up than before.

"I, umm... Blaine, we just finished."

"I can be ready again."

The words brought a response from Kurt's body, and he realized he could be, too. Well then. Blaine's hand was close, so close, to the area that, as silly as it may sound with everything they had done, he still hadn't touched yet. But, damn him, he was still waiting for the green light from Kurt. His face was burning but, shit, he needed it. "Blaine, touch me."

Blaine complied, cupping his hand between Kurt's legs as he captured his lips, swallowing the resulting moan. Kurt pressed his hips up into Blaine's hand, and Blaine responded by increasing his pressure, palming into Kurt's erection. Kurt gasped and arched his back, and Blaine moved his mouth down to a tender spot on Kurt's collarbone. He licked and sucked the area, drawing cries from Kurt's lips. He backed off slightly and looked at Kurt, moving both hands to the buttons of Kurt's pants. "Can I?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded vigorously, reaching his own hands down to help Blaine remove his pants. When they were gone, Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock through the thin material of his briefs and simultaneously took a nipple into his mouth, eliciting a sharp cry from Kurt. He teased and sucked on the nipple while stroking Kurt's long, hard member. His mouth trailed down Kurt's chest and abdomen, and Kurt squirmed underneath Blaine as he licked at the sensitive skin below Kurt's belly button. He could feel the heat building up in his lower abdomen already, damn it. "Blaine, Ungh, I..."

"Not yet," Blaine mumbled as his teeth grazed the skin over Kurt's hip bone, and his hand on Kurt's cock slowed nearly to a stop.

"Uhn, Blaine, please," Kurt begged desperately. Dammit, he sounded like one of those sluts in those pornos that Kurt never finished watching. But when Blaine's thumb swiped over the head of his cock, he stopped caring.

"Soon," he promised. He sat back on his heels, hooked both index fingers into the waistband of Kurt's briefs, and looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Yes, do it." With one swift movement Blaine slid down Kurt's underwear. He groaned at the sight of Kurt's thick, swollen cock that was already leaking. He looked at it, licking his lips, dragging his fingernails softly down Kurt's inner thighs. "Dammit, Blaine, stop being such a gentleman and _do it_ already," Kurt whined.

"Hey, this is my first time doing this too, you know." The other stuff was easy, with his hands he just had to repeat what he'd done to himself so many times before. But Blaine had never had given a blowjob before, and he didn't want to screw it up.

Kurt belatedly realized that maybe Blaine was a little bit nervous about this too. "Sorry, baby." He grabbed a handful of Blaine's hair and pulled him in for a tender kiss. "Don't worry about it. Whatever you do will be perfect." Kurt meant it. He had never done this before either, so how was he to know if Blaine's technique was good or bad? All he knew was that right now he was craving Blaine's mouth on his dick. _Wow,_ he thought,_ when did Kurt Hummel become so crass?_

Blaine nodded, lowering his body back down. He looked into his eyes as he slowly took Kurt's cock into his mouth, and Kurt thought it was _the_ _hottest thing _he had ever seen. Ever. He threw his head back as the wet heat of Blaine's mouth enveloped him and, not even thinking about it, bucked his hips up into Blaine's face, and the head of his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat. Blaine gagged and pulled away, with tears in his eyes. "Ohmygod, I'm so sorry! Oh crap, are you okay? Sorry, sorry."

"S'okay." Blaine coughed once, and brought his head back down, placing a firm hand on Kurt's abdomen to hold him down. Kurt tried really hard this time to control his hips; it wasn't easy. It felt _so damn good_, and all Blaine had done so far was take him in his mouth. Kurt tried to hold back a moan, but it still came out as a needy whimper. Blaine raised his head up, creating a wet sound as his mouth came off of Kurt. "That noise was so fucking hot."

Kurt stared in shock at his polite, dapper boyfriend, who had a string of saliva attaching his mouth to Kurt's erection. "Blaine Anderson, did you just _swear_?" Kurt couldn't help it; he started giggling.

Blaine frowned at him. "Are you laughing at me? Pretty sure you're not supposed to laugh at someone when they are trying to give you a blowjob."

"Oh god... no, I'm not—okay I am laughing," Kurt snorted, "but you just—AHH, FUCK!" Kurt cut himself off as Blaine grasped his cock and swiped his thumb over the slit.

"Kurt Hummel, did you just swear?" Blaine was grinning at him.

"Blaine." He didn't care how desperate he sounded; he _needed_ Blaine's mouth on him. Blaine complied with Kurt's unspoken demand, twirling his tongue around the sensitive head. "Huhngh, fuck." Kurt's palms itched with the desire to reach down and grab Blaine's hair, but he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to resist forcing Blaine's mouth further onto his cock. Instead, he grabbed the bed sheets, fisting them tightly as Blaine cupped Kurt's sack in one hand and took more of Kurt in his mouth. He began sucking, and Kurt saw bright lights blurring his vision, and he started squirming and mewling.

Blaine could have come on demand just from the sounds that Kurt was making, god damn that was hot. He willed his throat to relax, taking Kurt as far into him as possible. He gagged slightly, but he was prepared for it this time so he powered through it, until he had to back up, gasping for air. He licked a strip from Kurt's sac to the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit eliciting another hoarse cry from Kurt, then went down on him again, this time taking Kurt's entire length without gagging. "Fuck, Blaine, I'm—" Blaine had to admit, he was pretty proud of himself for the progress he was making. He hummed in delight, and that was the last straw for Kurt. He screamed out—was that a high F?—as he shot thick ropes of salty cum into Blaine's mouth. Blaine worked his throat, gulping it down greedily.

Blaine looked at Kurt as he licked his lips seductively, _holy shit that was hot_, then moved up to kiss him, and Kurt moaned when he tasted himself on Blaine's tongue. Kurt kissed back slowly, lazily, as he basked in the afterglow of pleasure. "Kurt." Blaine's voice was strangled, desperate, and Kurt suddenly realized that while he was pleasantly satiated, Blaine hadn't gotten there yet.

"Oops, sorry." He pushed Blaine back onto the bed, and took up a position on top of him, immediately working on taking off Blaine's pants; a task made only more difficult by Blaine thrashing around underneath him. "Stop that," he demanded, swatting Blaine's hip, eliciting a cry from the shorter boy. Kurt raised an eyebrow; first the hair pulling, and now this. His boyfriend was turning out to be one kinky guy. Kurt vowed to explore this further at a later date. For now, he just wanted Blaine's dick in his mouth. _Christ, Hummel, what has gotten into you?_

Kurt finally peeled Blaine's jeans off, his mouth gaping open at the realization that his boyfriend had gone commando. "You...Y-you..."

Blaine grinned at the expression on Kurt's face. "I forgot to bring a spare—Aahhh!" He was cut off as Kurt wrapped his lips around Blaine's erection. "Ohfuckshityeah!" he cried out, barely restraining his own hips from thrusting into Kurt's face. Kurt began bobbing his head up and down, and then decided he didn't need to wait to test out this suspected pain kink of Blaine's. He reached his hand up to Blaine's chest then slowly, deliberately, dragged it back down, nails scraping red lines into the tan flesh. "Shit, Kurt... Yes... oh, fuck, yes." Blaine hadn't even realized he had a pain kink until that moment, but _god damn it_ that felt good. Kurt discovered it was difficult to grin with a thick cock in his mouth.

Kurt removed his mouth from Blaine's cock with a wet sound and dipped his head down to lick a strip from his sack to the head, where he licked off the precum. He took Blaine in his mouth again, rolling his tongue around the underside as Blaine quivered and moaned underneath him. "Shit, Kurt... ungh, goddammit." Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed his throat, going down, further, until he could feel the head of Blaine's cock tickling the back of his throat causing tears in his eyes. He hollowed out his cheeks to come back up, then did it again. "God, Kurt, I'm almost-I'm almost there-"

Kurt slowed down his bobbing to try one more experiment. Moving slowly, he gently dragged his teeth up the sensitive skin. "Ungh, fuck," Blaine cried out, as the feeling brought him over the edge, writhing as he blew his load into Kurt's mouth, who eagerly swallowed every last drop. Kurt crawled up Blaine's body and collapsed onto his chest, both boys physically spent.

"You are fucking amazing," Blaine mumbled sleepily, laying a kiss in Kurt's dishevelled hair.

"I love you," Kurt responded, kissing Blaine's chest. "Now where were we before we got... distracted again?" he reached across Blaine and grabbed the DVD remote to unpause the movie... they were watching Tangled, he recalled... and giggled when he noticed that Flynn and Pascal were looking at them through the tv screen, shocked. Blaine, who had been watching his fingers twining in Kurt's hair, looked up to the screen and snorted, then both of them blushed slightly when they realized that for the second time that day they had interrupted a Disney movie with their mind-blowing orgasms. It just felt so... dirty, and Blaine realized that he would never be able to watch this movie again without getting turned on.

"You're lucky I love you," he sighed, "I'm never going to be able to watch this movie with my little cousins ever again. You ruined it for me."

Kurt giggled again—god, he was so adorable when he giggled—and pressed another kiss to Blaine's chest. "Sorry."

"Don't be."


	3. Home Run

**Well, I didn't really expect this one to be done quite so soon, but I've gotten some really awesome reviews for this story, and you know what they say, reviews make the world go round. What, they don't say that? Oh. **

**Anyways, to be honest, I'm kinda sad that this series is done because I really enjoyed writing it, but this is really all I had planned for it so... I'm just gonna stop blabbering now and let you read it... Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine had created a monster. A sexy, lascivious, carnal monster. He hadn't realized quite what he was doing when he decided to introduce Kurt Hummel to the... ehm... <em>finer<em> things in life. Kurt 'baby penguin' Hummel, who had previously vehemently refused to watch porn, blushed furiously at even the _hint_ of sexy, and stuck his fingers in his ears when you tried to talk to him about it was now a voracious sex fiend. Well, not in the literal sense, seeing as how they hadn't exactly had sex yet; but in everything up to that final hurdle he was insatiable.

Not that Blaine was complaining; oh no, he wasn't complaining one little bit. All of the other guys were always complaining about their sex lives: Rachel didn't put out for Finn, Puck had already slept with most of the girls in the school and was getting bored, Artie didn't have a girlfriend, Tina had to be 'in the mood' and Mike didn't always know how to get that done. Blaine would just nod sympathetically, letting them all assume he was in the same boat, because everyone knew Kurt was a prude. If only they knew. If only Finn knew that they had gotten busy in every room in the Hudson-Hummel house. If only Puck knew that they had made out in more places in the school than he had. If only Mike knew that Kurt was _always_ 'in the mood'. Sure, they might not want exactly what Blaine had, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be jealous.

So yeah, Blaine had it good. And he was glad that they hadn't taken that last step quite yet. He wanted it to be special, perfect. Kurt deserved that much. It was with this in mind that he planned out their weekend when they had Blaine's house completely to themselves, which happened to coincide with their six-month anniversary as a couple. So he planned a cliché romantic dinner for the two of them, complete with candles, flowers, the whole works. Blaine had to admit, he was pretty damn proud of himself.

"This was lovely, Blaine," Kurt sighed as they stood next to Blaine's bed, holding each other.

"Was? It's not over yet." He nuzzled Kurt's cheek, tenderly kissing the corner of his mouth while running his fingers down the opposite cheek.

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd say that."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you, Blaine Anderson." Their mouths met lightly, brushing then pulling away ever so slightly.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, then down the back of his head and neck. "I love your face," he kissed each of Kurt's eyebrows, his nose, and another light peck on the lips. "I love your personality," several kisses along his jaw line. "I love your body." He trailed his hand softly down Kurt's chest and abdomen, resting on his hip. "I love everything about you."

"Oh God, Blaine." Kurt reached down for Blaine's pants, but he stopped him and Kurt frowned.

"Uh uhn. Tonight isn't about getting down and dirty. Tonight is about romance." He dipped his head down, millimetres from Kurt's ear. "My love."

Kurt shivered, more so from anticipation of what he thought was coming than from the hot breath caressing his ear, and laid a peck just below Blaine's ear. "I like romance."

"Kurt, I… tonight I wanted to… well, we should talk about…" Blaine didn't know what was wrong with him. It's not that he was uncomfortable talking about sex with Kurt, but he had just finished saying that tonight was about romance, and he couldn't figure out how to say 'I want to have sex with you' in a romantic way. He blushed slightly, looking down at his feet.

Kurt found Blaine's utter lack of his usual dapper, self-assured manner completely adorable, and decided to save him from himself in the way he knew best; through song. "Let's go all the way tonight," he sang softly.

Blaine looked up and met his eyes again, smiling shyly. "No regrets."

"Just love," they sang together, laughing at their own corniness.

It eased the tension, and Blaine wished that was the only thing he needed to say, but it wasn't. "I have, umm… well just in case you…"

Again, Kurt knew exactly what Blaine was trying to say before he said it, and he put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Blaine, you're my first."

"You're my first, too." They both knew it, but it needed to be said.

"I guess we're good then," Kurt said, dismissing the need for a prophylactic.

With all of the clumsy conversation out of the way, Blaine relaxed noticeably, pulling Kurt in for a deep, passionate kiss. He brought his hand up, fingers lightly fluttering along Kurt's jaw as his other arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling his body in tight. Kurt moved his hands in between them to remove Blaine's bowtie and begin unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine moved his face down to the crook of Kurt's neck, kissing the sensitive pale skin softly, as he slid both hands up Kurt's shirt, moving his head away just long enough to pull it over his head. They moved closer again, bare chest pressed against bare chest, Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck, Blaine's hands resting on Kurt's hips.

They kissed again, a tender, chaste kiss, but one so full of emotion it brought tears to Blaine's eyes. "I don't know what I would ever do without you," he whispered, pressing his forehead into Kurt's.

"You don't ever have to worry about that," Kurt whispered back, "You will always have me."

"Always and forever?"

"Even longer."

Blaine slid his hands around to the front of Kurt to remove his pants. Finally naked, Blaine lifted Kurt up and laid him gently on the bed, before removing his own pants. "Mmm, my very own Adonis," Kurt mumbled, gazing at Blaine's perfectly sculpted body through heavy-lidded eyes.

Blaine's cheeks went rosy. "I don't think Adonis was this short," he joked.

"What you lack in height you certainly make up for in other areas." The direction of his gaze, and the way he nibbled his lower lip, left no doubt as to what Kurt was referring to.

Blaine grinned, lying down on the bed alongside Kurt. With one hand he traced Kurt's hairline, the edges of his face, his lips, his neck. With the other he made small circles on Kurt's lower abdomen, lightly stroked his full erection, gently cupped his sac. He reached his hand back slightly further, and with one finger massaged Kurt's entrance. Kurt gasped and clenched slightly from the unexpected, but not unwelcome, sensation, looking at Blaine with dilated eyes. No words needed to be passed between them, Kurt just nodded and that was it. This was going to happen. Blaine pulled away from Kurt briefly to reach over into the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He generously coated his fingers then took up his previous position, gently circling the tight muscles. Blaine nibbled on Kurt's lips then dipped his tongue into his mouth, using familiar techniques to make him relax. When he felt it working, Blaine slowly inserted his finger into Kurt's hole up to the first knuckle, feeling the tight muscles constrict around it.

"You okay, love? Just relax." Blaine kissed Kurt's scrunched up eyebrows, then travelled down to his neck, his chest.

"Mhmm, I'm trying." The feeling was odd, but not unpleasant. Kurt tried to focus on relaxing the muscles but it was easier said than done.

"I know, baby, you're doing so good," Blaine cooed as he worked his way down to Kurt's quivering erection, "Maybe just don't try so hard?" He took Kurt in his mouth sucking lightly. Kurt moaned, and Blaine felt him relaxing. He pushed his finger in all the way, then slowly started pumping it in and out. Blaine twirled his tongue around the sensitive tip then, relaxing his throat, took Kurt's full length in his mouth, and Kurt twined his fingers in Blaine's hair, panting beneath him. When Blaine thought that Kurt was ready, he added a second finger to the first, changing the angle slightly. According to Blaine's research, if he curled them like this—

"OH, fuck, Blaine," Kurt cried out, pushing himself down onto Blaine's fingers. Bingo. Blaine grinned smugly as Kurt whimpered and thrashed below him, trying to recreate the sensation. Blaine curled his fingers against the bundle of nerves again, eliciting a sharp, wordless cry from Kurt. He began pumping the two fingers in and out, being sure to brush against the pleasure center each time, and worked his way with his mouth back up his lovers lithe body.

"Kurt, you are so beautiful," he murmured, leaving a trail of wet kisses across his chest. "You are so perfect."

"Blaine," he cried, tugging on Blaine's hair to pull him in for a deep kiss. "I love you so much. Oh, god, Blaine. More, please," he whimpered.

Blaine complied, inserting a third finger into Kurt's hole, noticing that he didn't take nearly as long to acclimate. He figured Kurt was just about ready for him. "I love you too." Their mouths met again, a tender mix of breath and lips and tongue as Blaine continued to stretch him.

"Blaine, baby, I need you… I need you inside me," Kurt choked out.

He didn't need to be told twice; Blaine adjusted his position so he was between Kurt's spread legs, and positioned his cock at Kurt's slick entrance. "Are you ready, my love?"

"Please, Blaine," he whined.

Blaine pushed in slowly, so slowly so as to not hurt Kurt. The pale boy winced slightly from the sting, but it wasn't as bad as he was expecting; Blaine had prepared him well. He was so tight, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to slam his full length into Kurt's tight hole, but he couldn't, he couldn't hurt him. "Oh God, baby, you feel so good. Ungh." Blaine was in such ecstasy, he figured it would be totally fine if he just died right now. On second thought, maybe not; Kurt would be pissed.

"Blaine, shit, unh." Kurt was far past making complete sentences as he writhed and moaned beneath Blaine. The pain and discomfort was mostly gone, and Kurt just wanted, needed, more of Blaine inside him. He pushed his hips up and at the same time dug his fingers into Blaine's ass and pulled him down. Blaine got the hint and with one final thrust he was finally entirely inside Kurt. He leaned down to kiss Kurt tenderly, then started moving his hips, thrusting in and out. "Blaine, oh, Blaine."

Something was wrong here; Kurt shouldn't be able to make coherent words right now. Blaine adjusted their positions and thrust in hard and suddenly Kurt was screaming and that was much bett—"Holy Jesus!" Blaine cried because Kurt just dug his nails across his hips, and Blaine thinks he drew blood but, "Fuck," he doesn't care because, "Shit," it felt good. Kurt is squirming and thrashing under him, and he's reaching a hand toward his own cock, but Blaine swats it away and takes the thick, swollen member in his own hand, jerking it in time with his snapping hips. It only takes a few strokes, and then Kurt is shooting his cum all over both of their chests; his whole body is quivering and his muscles are contracting hard around Blaine's still thrusting cock, because Blaine isn't ready for this to be over yet. That is, until Kurt, mewling from the overstimulation, swipes his finger through the cum on Blaine's chest and sticks it in his mouth, sucking on the digit as he eye-fucks Blaine. And yup, that's it, Blaine is done. He is filling Kurt's ass with his seed, two more thrusts for good measure, and he collapses on top of Kurt. They lay there for a few moments, a sticky, sweaty pile of sex, until Blaine finally finds the energy to roll off of Kurt, groaning, with Kurt whining at the sudden emptiness he felt.

"I, that was… wow," Blaine mumbled reverently.

"Articulate as ever, Mr. Anderson."

"Shut up."

"You gonna make me?" Kurt teased, and when did he get so sassy? Oh right, he was always sassy.

"Kurt, if I ever recover from this I'm going to fuck your mouth so hard you won't be able to talk for a week." Blaine didn't know where that came from and now he's worried that he took it too far because Kurt is just staring at him…

"Promise?" he asks with a coy smile and a glint in his eye.

"Shit, Kurt, you are going to be the death of me."

"You love it."

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I really don't know where that ending came from but damn, boys, you are going to be the death of <strong>_**me.**_


End file.
